Season Two Redo!
by BlackCat46
Summary: Another version of late Season Two. First chapter may be a bit OOC and confusing. (R&R...) A little more AU. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

(I own only plot)

* * *

Episode One

* * *

"Guess what I got for you!" Vera Devenish smiled, holding up a squirming, squeaking, bound and gagged woman.

Rufus smiled and walked up to her, then cupped her cheeks, turning her face. "Oh, yes. Jasper's lovely little friend. You're such a pretty girl..."

Vera chuckled. "We'll have some fun with this."

Rufus laughed cruelly, then looked into his captive's eyes. "We certainly will." He held her on a stool and asked "So, my dear, how are you going to play this? Are you going to be stubborn or are you going to talk to us?" He unwound the scarf from her mouth.

She looked scared. Vera yelled "Come on, you stupid witch!"

Trudy finally managed to find her voice. "What did you want to know?" She amazed herself with how level her voice was.

Rufus said "I want you to tell me everything you know about the Mask of Anubis."

She shrugged. "I know that it's a myth. According to Jasper, it was just a legendary mask."

"It isn't a myth, you stupid woman. Tell me what you believe."

Trudy shrugged. "I believe Jasper. My field of knowledge is housework and childcare, not Egyptian relics. I have no place to argue with him over the existence of some silly dog mask. He knows more than I do. Now, if you don't mind, I want to go home now. I'm tired and I've had a long day."

"This is your new home, my dear. You're going to have a bundle of laughs here." Rufus told her.

"I have a date tonight. And what's more, I don't want to miss this one, thank you." She told them, getting a bit more than furious.

Vera felt a sudden rush of girlish need to know more. "How many dates have you gone on with this mystery guy?"

Trudy eyed her warily, then said "More than we can count on both hands and feet."

"Ooh! Do you two know each other well?" She asked, squealing.

"Quite well. Why?" Trudy asked.

Vera asked "Do you think he's going to propose to you?"

Trudy finally giggled. "I was hoping he might, actually."

Vera let out a squeak and Trudy had to join in. Rufus said "When you're quite ready."

Quietly, Vera said "We're going to have to talk in the morning!"

"Sure." Trudy whispered back. Then she faced Rufus. "Look, I don't know who you are, but trust me, I cannot miss this date. Please?"

He stared at her. "What kind of kidnapper returns the victim for one evening while she goes out?"

She looked hopeful. "The kind that kidnaps an idiot?"

"Unfortunately for you, no. Get comfy, you're in for the long run."

Trudy groaned. She really hated this.

* * *

Episode Two

* * *

Nina Martin strolled casually into the Frobisher Library. "Hello?" She asked.

A man in a grey suit met her almost immediately. Nina still couldn't quite get over this guy's strange habit of popping out of random areas. "Hi, Nina. Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Yeah, but I have the afternoon off. I'm supposed to be visiting my gran. Trudy said she'd go with me. Have you seen her?"

He shrugged. "Not today. I think it may have slipped her mind. I'll let her know if I see her."

Nina smiled, though she found it odd that the caring woman had let it slip her mind. "Thanks. I guess I can go alone. See you later, Jasper."

"See you, Nina. Give my best to your gran."

"Will do, thank you." Nina told him.

Jasper smiled, but a daunting thought hit his mind. He hadn't seen Trudy. At all. And she hadn't said anything about going anywhere... Where would she be? He was disturbed by a tall, blond teenage boy. "Hey, Jasper."

"Ah, Jerome. Now, we're somewhat short of staff today. But that means more work for you." He smiled.

Jerome sighed. Then he realised what he'd heard. "Short of staff? You mean Trudy's not here? Where is she?"

"Probably in her house. She might have got ill." Jasper smiled. He knew something wasn't right.

Jerome stared at him. "Trudy wouldn't miss a day of work. She's not that kind of person."

Jasper shrugged, his smile gone. "Well, she might be unwell. The best thing to do is leave her to recover."

"Leave her to recover? Jasper, she would have told you that she wouldn't be coming in to work." Jerome told him.

"Well, I don't expect it from her. Now, let's crack on. Those books need to be catalogued."

* * *

Episode Three

* * *

"Okay, Fabian, you need to go to the library. We've got to replace that chain."

On Fabian's way to the library, a hand grabbed him and gagged him, then tied him up and put him in the back of a car. He saw a blonde woman's hair. "Vera?" He gasped loudly. But because of the gag, it came out "Meeva?!"

They locked him up in a barn, next to Trudy. She sat up, looking horrified. "What?! Fabian? Oh, my word, you heartless monsters! Come here."

They tied him next to her. "Now, boy, what do you know about the Mask of Anubis?" Rufus asked.

He untied his mouth. Fabian said "The Mask of Anubis was a mythical mask worn at the funerals of pharaohs. It was said that during those funerals, the Mask would weep tears of gold. But recent studies and excavations show that there was never any such thing as a Mask of Anubis and it was all just a myth."

"Better than what we got out of that one." Rufus sighed. "Unfortunately, the same lines and things we already knew."

Trudy was scared for Fabian. "If you lay one harmful finger on that boy, I will kill you here and now." She promised, her eyes flashing.

Fabian stared at her. Rufus said "My, my, who knew? You're so in love with Jasper that you'll defend this little boy from harm, even if it means that you'll inevitably be killed in the process."

"No. You won't hurt her. She's an innocent in all of this. Wait, little boy?" Fabian defended both Trudy and himself. Then he looked to Trudy. "And what was that about you being in love with Jasper?"

Trudy said "Sweetie, this is not the time or place for this conversation."

Fabian looked amazed. "Trudy, if we're both going to die, you might as well tell me."

"Well, we're not going to die, are we? So no, we're not talking about this now."

It was a true shock to Fabian to find out that there was even a slight possibility of Trudy becoming a part of his family. "Okay, but I will ask again." He promised.

"I'll shoot you myself." She threatened, then winked to show that she didn't mean it.

* * *

Episode Four

* * *

Sibuna crowded around Jasper. "Where's Fabian?" Jasper asked.

"Hopefully, with Trudy. That way, we have a good chance of finding them both alive." Nina replied coldly.

Jasper looked at them. "So, you know. Look, Trudy and Fabian will be safe. I just need to-"

"To give Rufus my dollhouse. We know. But Rufus is an all-experienced killer." Amber told him.

Jasper looked horrified. "And Fabian's with him?!" He yelled.

Alfie said "If Trudy's there, she'll get in front of any weapon and let Rufus kill her before Fabian gets hurt."

Jerome added "And if we get there in time, Fabian will survive just fine."

Patricia hissed "Call Rufus. Tell him you're willing to trade that dollhouse for Fabian."

Amber said "And Trudy."

Nina nodded. "Do it, Jasper. We want them both home safe and sound."

Jasper nodded slowly. He hated Rufus, but he definitely didn't want either Fabian or Trudy dead. He dialled his number with a sinking feeling.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Sorry it seems so plotless and confusing, but this is just a re-do of this. Please let me know what you think. For now, bye bye! BlackCat46. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

(I own only plot)

* * *

Episode Five

* * *

Jasper groaned. "For the hundredth time, Nina, Jerome, no! You cannot come with me. If you care about them, you stay here. Got it?"

Nina stepped closer. "Jasper, we know Rufus. We go way back. And trust me, he can't be trusted. He's really evil. And it's no secret about how much you care for both of them. We can help you."

"Look, Nina, if you love them, you'll let me do what I have to. He said that they'll both be killed if I take anyone. And trust me, I don't want them dead."

He would have given anything to have some support, but he needed both his godson and Trudy alive. "Jasper, call us if anything goes wrong. Promise?" Jerome said.

Jasper sighed. "Okay. But you have to keep this quiet."

"We will." Nina promised, sending Jerome a death glare. "And good luck. Rufus is like wet soap."

Jasper nodded. He knew that much. And his godson and best friend were at stake. He sighed at the prospect. Survival for them.

(Meanwhile...)

"Now, which of you two will be allowed home when all checks out?" Rufus asked, glaring at his hostages.

Without hesitation, Trudy spoke up. "Fabian. He has a whole life ahead of him and he most deserves to live it."

Fabian gasped. "No way. Set Trudy free. She's the sweetest person in the world. She deserves to be free."

Trudy glared daggers. "Shush! I'm trying to make sure you get out of here!" She hissed. She then faced the cloaked man in front of her. "Look, with all due respect, you have to set this boy free. He's not even old enough to vote. He's a child. You can't take that from him. Set him free. He's a sweetheart and he means the world to his family and friends."

Rufus cut a very worried Fabian off as he opened his mouth. "So, you think that if you stay here, he can live?"

"He'd better!" She responded, fury slowly taking her over.

A dark chuckle. "Well, then. Tonight. If either of you must be set free."

* * *

Episode Six

* * *

Vera sat next to Rufus with Fabian and Trudy in the back seat. They were on the softest seats, sinking low. Jasper didn't see them. He panicked, the dollhouse by his feet. Rufus got out and picked it up. Then he turned to face Jasper. "So, which do you want? The woman or the boy?"

"What? The deal was that you gave me both of them in exchange for the dollhouse!" Jasper exclaimed, horrified.

"I'm the one in charge here, Jasper. Which of them do you want?"

Inside the car, Trudy was staring straight ahead, her eyes glazed. Fabian poked her leg. "Trudy?" He whispered.

Trudy glanced at him. "What is it, love?" She asked, her voice low and soft.

Fabian whispered "You go. I hate seeing you scared."

Her heart warmed, but she shook her head slightly, then placed her hand on his. "Look, you have a full life ahead of you. You need to be safe. And think of Jasper. He only wants you safe. Please, love, think of him."

"He loves you, though. He wants to keep you." Fabian told her. "And I don't want you to die."

"Aw, darling, you can't worry about me, you poor kid. I've had a lot of life. You're just getting started. And what about Nina? How will that poor girl live without her boyfriend helping her out?" Trudy asked, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Where will Jasper be? He wants you. Trudy, I know him. He loves you so much."

"Look, you get out of this car and you go to him. That is an order. Okay? Do as I say, alright? And if you dare to worry about anything other than keeping yourself, your friends and your family safe, I swear I will find a way to remind you that this was your only option. Got that?" She hissed, sounding dangerously threatening.

Fabian sighed. "I won't if you're going to be unsafe."

Trudy let go of him and hissed to Vera "If Rufus asks you to grab one of us, take Fabian. I will kill you personally if you don't."

Vera nodded. "That is the plan. I wanted him safe anyway. You, not so much. Even if you are a lot friendlier than you seem."

"Thanks, love. You're incredible." She whispered.

Meanwhile, Jasper was terrified. "Look, I'm not choosing. I want them both, like we agreed. I did everything you asked. The least you can do is return them."

Rufus groaned. "You can have your godson or you can have your woman. The other will be returned when I'm through with them. Choose."

Jasper said "You need to give them both back."

Rufus walked over and grabbed Fabian, then said "Take the boy. The woman seems to have no concern for her own life."

Jasper whispered "Get in the car."

Fabian hissed "But he has Trudy."

"I know that. I'll sort it out." Jasper hissed. "Get in the car."

Fabian said "She's scared, Jasper. Get her safe."

"I will." Jasper whispered. Then he faced Rufus. "Let her go."

Rufus smiled. "Not yet. Give it some time."

Trudy was crying in the back of Rufus's car. Vera looked at her. "Want a tissue?" She asked.

"If you don't mind, thank you." Trudy breathed, tears streaming freely.

Vera handed her a tissue. "Just for what it's worth, I think you were really brave to trade your safety for Fabian's. You're so selfless and kind."

Trudy sobbed, then said "Thank you. Look, just in case we don't get to chat again, I want you to know that you're fantastic with those kids and you really do deserve to get out of this alive."

"No, I don't. You do."

Trudy gave a light chuckle. "That's so sweet of you, love. But please do your best to escape this alive and keep Jasper safe for me." She said.

"I will. And I hope that you get to live with him. You make a cute couple."

Trudy sighed. She started to cry harder. She wished she could. But Rufus had every intent to kill her.

* * *

Episode Seven

* * *

"Do you recognise this?" Rufus asked Trudy, threateningly.

"Yeah." She nodded softly. She was scared. But then she remembered that she would never have forgiven herself if it had been Fabian in this situation. "It was junk and I threw it out."

"That's why you're there and I'm here. Very well done on protecting the boy, by the way. You have no idea of its value. It's worth more than you are, in fact."

Her voice sounded quite level, for her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It simply means that, very soon, you will no longer be needed."

Trudy trembled as he left her alone. She was going to die. She shook and began to cry. How was he planning to kill her? She sobbed violently. Meanwhile, in Anubis house, Fabian looked at his best friend, Nina Martin. "I can't believe she let me go. It should have been her. She should have been set free."

"Fabian, she told you to go. She wouldn't do that if she didn't want you alive. You need to have faith in her. She'll protect herself." Nina tried to comfort him.

"No, she won't. Trudy said it herself, the first night. If he tried to hurt me, she'd shield me with her life. She suggested that even if she died, I should use her body as a shield!" Fabian told her, worried almost to the point of sickness.

"Look, if she said that, you mean more to her than life. She's already made it obvious that she doesn't want any of us hurt." Nina whispered kindly, stroking his hair.

Fabian said "And how did I repay her? I let them take her! She's probably being murdered as we speak! If anything happens to her and she's found dead, I will never forgive myself!"

Nina shook him. "Fabian, I love her just as much as you do! But if she does die, she'll be happy in the knowledge that she's dying in your place!"

"That's not helping! Think of how much she's done for us! How much we all love her! Do you know that Jasper is still trying to save her? He loves her." Fabian's voice had dropped to a whisper and it shocked Nina.

"What? He loves her?" Nina whispered.

"Yeah." Fabian whispered.

The next thing either teen knew it was daylight. Fabian and Nina shared a horrified look. "Trudy." The memory of the previous night terrified them and they had horrible scenarios in their mind.

Meanwhile, Rufus was planning the murder of his hostage. He smiled as he imagined her death, seeing her bleeding to death in his mind. He imagined returning what was left of her to Jasper with a note, saying that he would be next. He dialled Jasper's mobile number. "Jasper?"

"Yeah? Look, whatever you do, don't hurt Trudy." He begged, worried for her.

"She's alive and well. For now. But you must meet me on the heath. I'll bring the woman. In one hour."

Jasper rushed to the heath and waited. Rufus took Trudy to the heath. She asked "Where are we going?"

Rufus said "Shut up." At the heath, he walked to Jasper. "I have what you want. But you have to do me a favour, first."

"What is it? If you hand me Trudy, you can test me."

"Alright. You can take the woman." Rufus told him.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**God, I really am rusty... Okay, so. Please let me know what you think. For now, bye bye! BlackCat46. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

(I own only plot)

* * *

Episode Eight.

"What?" Jasper asked as Rufus held Trudy up.

"I said you can have her back." Rufus told him, smiling happily.

"What's the catch?" Jasper asked suspiciously. "There's always a catch with you."

"Oh, that catch! Yes..." Rufus picked up a gigantic knife and held Trudy up, his arm across her throat. "Push that into her heart, then you can take her home."

"What?!" Jasper yelled, hate for Rufus flooding him.

"Yeah." Rufus told him, holding Trudy still. When Jasper stayed still, looking horrified, he sighed. "Oh, come on, Jasper, you don't really think that I'm letting her live, do you? Come on, make it quick for her. You don't want your little cutie to suffer, do you?"

"Let her go or this knife will go in your throat." Jasper threatened. He really didn't want her dead.

"If you kill me, she goes, too. One little pull on her head, her neck snaps in just the right place to kill her. Do you really want her to die?"

Jasper looked at Trudy, who said "Do it. Stab me now. Make it fast."

He stared at her in horror. She shot him a small wink and gestured to a point just below her heart and nodded slightly. Rufus said "Go on. She told you to."

Jasper had taken notice of Trudy's directive while Fabian watched in terror. He knew that Rufus was threatening them and that Trudy was in danger, but he trusted his godfather with Trudy. But when Jasper advanced on Trudy, the knife poised to kill, the horror flooded him and he jumped out of the car. "Jasper, no!"

A scream of pain and Rufus let the woman go. She collapsed on the ground and gasped for air. Rufus smiled and left his victim on the ground. "Well done, Jasper."

Before Jasper could react, Rufus grabbed Fabian and dragged him back. "Hey, no, wait, we had a deal!" Jasper yelled, furious with Rufus.

"You saw them both alive. And now, I keep him and you can have her." Rufus smiled. He took the teenager to his car and stuffed him in.

Fabian yelled "Help Trudy! She needs you!"

Jasper tried to catch Rufus, but the car was too fast. He rushed to Trudy's side. "Trudy, can you hear me?"

"Yeah. Ow... God, knives really hurt. I'm sorry about Fabian. It was supposed to be me."

"Look, Fabian is a strong boy. He will escape. You, however, are weak and injured. I'm so sorry, you didn't deserve any of this."

"Are you having a laugh? I'm not even severely injured! Look, we need to save Fabian. He's the one in immediate danger. And so are you."

Jasper sighed. "Fabian can hold his own. You're going to Anubis and they'll call an ambulance. I'll go get Fabian."

* * *

Episode Nine

* * *

Fabian leaned against the wall of the barn. He hated his godfather for hurting Trudy. He glared at Rufus as he walked in. "You know, what you made Jasper do was cruel and unnecessary. Trudy is such a sweet person. If she dies, you and Jasper will have innocent blood on your hands."

Rufus chuckled. "I don't care about your little servant. I want you to tell me how to get hold of the Mask of Anubis. And you will tell me or you'll follow that woman to the grave."

"Kill me then. I don't care." Fabian replied, hate coursing violently through his veins.

"Don't you care about how Jasper will feel?"

"Not after he killed Trudy on your behalf." Fabian responded hatefully.

"And what of your little girlfriend, Nina? The Chosen One?" Rufus asked, glaring at him with a malicious smile.

"I just hope that her gran survives and Amber manages to comfort her."

Rufus smiled again, his cruel intent clear to Fabian. He held up a gun he'd had in a sheath on his belt and aimed between Fabian's eyebrows when the door flew open.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Okay, so, first, thank you to my new follower, Toadetterocks15. Second, I'm probably going to be updating House Of More One Shots tomorrow... And I have a pretty good chapter planned. Please let me know what you think. For now, bye bye! BlackCat46. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

(I own only plot)

* * *

Episode Ten

* * *

"Let him go!" The figure in the door yelled, furiously.

Rufus laughed. "Jerome Clarke. Do you really think that you alone will be able to get this boy out alive?" He asked.

Four more figures flanked him. "But I'm not alone." Jerome grinned. "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to face you alone?"

A voice Rufus definitely recognised snarled "Let him go and you'll be safe."

He chuckled. "Aah, Patricia Williamson. So lovely to hear your voice again. Well, Jerome, it's good to know you have your little friends here."

Fabian just said "Run, now."

A shadow flashed across the room. "What was that?" Rufus asked, whirling around.

"What was what?" Jerome asked.

The next thing they knew, a log landed on Rufus's head, knocking him cold. "What just happened?" Fabian asked. Nina stepped out of the shadows.

"A log happened." Nina smiled. "Are you hurt?" She asked.

Fabian shrugged. "I'm fine. My hands are tied, though."

Jerome rolled his eyes. "Fabian, that's not funny."

Amber said "No, his hands really are tied. You go get your stupid gem."

Jerome sighed. "Great, yeah."

Alfie said "This place is awful. Do you think Rufus keeps his portal here?"

"Portal to where?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know. Wherever he came from!" Alfie laughed.

"Not the time for jokes, Alfie." Patricia told him, her voice harsh.

A cry of joy from Jerome. "What?" Nina asked, her voice urgent.

"I'm in!" He gasped. "I've been spending way too much time in prison."

"Prison?" Amber asked.

Fabian sighed. "What did he do?"

Alfie said "He's been sneaking off places with Mara. That's probably a code."

Jerome grabbed his gem and closed the door on the safe. "Okay, got that. Now..." His mobile began to ring. "Who?"

He picked it up. "Who is it?" Patricia asked.

"Hi. You did what?" He asked. "God... Go back to her! We've got him! Yeah, he's fine. Look, I have to go. I don't know how much longer Rufus'll be unconscious for and right now, it's crucial that he stays there. Just... No, go back to the hospital and stay there! See you."

"Who was it?!" Rang out from each Sibuna.

"Jasper. He was on his way here from the hospital. I guess what you said about Trudy was right."

Fabian rolled his eyes, his hands freed from the ropes. "Jerome, I saw it with my own eyes. How would it not be right? I wouldn't accuse Jasper of injuring her."

Amber said "Look, we can argue about this later! Right now, we need to escape in case Rufus grabs one of us!"

"Good plan, Amber." Nina agreed. "Let's go."

The group darted quickly out of the doors. It took a long run to get them to the heath, but it was worth it. They were met by Jasper. "Get in." He ordered.

"There's not room for all of us." Fabian told him.

"As long as we're not caught, it's fine. Now get in!" Jasper ordered.

They got in as he told them to. He drove straight to Anubis house and let them go. Fabian asked "Where are you heading?" He'd noticed that the engine was still running, that his godfather looked incredibly worried. "Jasper, tell me where you're going."

"I'm going back to see Trudy. She's not safe on her own and it was a risk just coming for you kids. So get going and lay low. Do not agitate Victor or Vera, don't bring anything up to your housemates, stay out of contact with Rufus and don't leave the building without your friends until this whole thing is sorted out. Is that clear?"

Fabian nodded. "Crystal. Tell Trudy that we miss her."

"I will. Get inside and remember what I told you." Jasper told him.

"See you, Jasper."

"See you."

Inside the house, they all darted straight to Jerome and Alfie's room. "Okay, tell us what Jasper said." Nina ordered.

Fabian responded "He said not to get back in touch with Rufus, to avoid annoying Victor and Vera, to lay low on the Sibuna stuff, not to bring anything up to anyone outside Sibuna and not to leave the house without you guys. He also said he was going to stay with Trudy because it's too risky to leave her on her own."

"But she's in the hospital, surely she's safe there?" Patricia asked, thoughtfully.

Amber sighed. "Can't you see it, Patricia? He's not going there to make sure she's safe. He's going because he loves her and he wants her to feel safe."

Nina shook her head. "No, Rufus would be able to convince them he's her nephew or her cousin or something and say that he's just come to see her, then he'll kill her. But if Jasper's there, he can tell them Rufus isn't a relative at all and that he has serious intentions to hurt her. But as to the other stuff he told you, Fabian, we could easily manage to get the Mask on the quiet..."

"_You have one week, Chosen One._" A voice hissed.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Okay, so, first, thank you to my lovely reviewer, JeomeC7. Second, I'm probably going to be updating House Of More One Shots very soon... Please let me know what you think. For now, bye bye! BlackCat46. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

(I own only plot)

* * *

Episode Eleven

* * *

"What's wrong, Nina?" Fabian asked, noticing the look on her face.

"It's Senkhara." Nina replied in a quick, quiet tone. "We have one week."

"What? How can that be? We've still got at least two tasks to get through, yet!" Patricia, Jerome and Alfie all spoke at once.

Nina shrugged. "I don't know. But we have to complete them as soon as we can."

They knew that when Senkhara said something, she meant it. They began to worry. A knock sounded and the three jumped a million miles in the air. "Supper's ready, kids!" Vera called through the door.

Amber said "Thanks, Vera!" Everyone stared at her. "What? It's fine to thank someone for cooking for you!"

"Yeah, not when they're likely to poison us, Amber!" Alfie told her, his voice very quiet.

"She won't poison us." Fabian reasoned. "We're crucial to her right now. She knows we have insider information and right now, she needs our information too much to consider killing us."

Meanwhile, in the hospital, the doctor looked directly at his patient, who was still trying her best to convince him that she'd be okay to leave. He said "Look, the injury there may well have damaged some of your nerves."

"Okay, and? I'm capable of breathing." She told him, bored of being there. "Look, I'm really bored and there is nothing to do!"

"Well, maybe your boyfriend can buy you some books and a few board games. Meanwhile, you're staying right there."

Jasper looked away and Trudy said "He's not my boyfriend. He's my close friend, that's all. And do I really have to stay here? Can't I just go and come back occasionally for a check up?"

Her doctor sighed and Jasper grabbed her hand. "Look, Trudy, I think you should let this go. You'll appreciate being free more later when you're healed. And even if you did get set free now, I'd be doing the same as your doctor. You're not well enough to get set free."

"Stay out of it." She told him, her tone harsh. Then she gave him a soft smile to apologise.

Jasper asked "How long is it going to take now? Surely she's well enough to know that."

"Approximately a month, depending on if her nerves are untouched. There are some pretty vital nerves there." The doctor told him.

Trudy grabbed a pillow and shoved it over her face, then let out a loud groan. "Ohh, come on!"

Jasper smiled. "Sorry about... Her. Thank you."

Back in Anubis house, the teens were still worried over their tunnels. "Look, we can do this. If we think about it, how long do these things go for?" Fabian asked.

Nina looked at the maps and sighed. "We started here and we've done up to here... Which means that the mask chamber is here." She pointed.

"Exactly. Not long to go at all, is it?" Fabian asked.

"I'm just really worried about it, Fabian." Nina told him as a chill came over her.

* * *

Episode Twelve.

* * *

In the tunnels, they saw the six stands. "On six little stars that borrow light..." Nina whispered. "The hidden falcon takes its flight."

"What do you mean?" Amber asked.

"It's a riddle. Look. For the quester who completes this task will find the chamber of the Mask. We're so close!" Nina squealed, excited at last.

"Hey guys, look!" Alfie called, pointing at something on the wall.

"It's the sun and moon." Fabian said.

"What's all that about?" Jerome asked. The others jumped.

"Weren't you out with...?"

"Mara? Yeah, we were taking Poppy out. Why?" Jerome asked.

"Just wondering." Nina replied.

"How did you get down here, Jerome?" Fabian asked.

"Library. Saw you guys go in through the window and I thought that this was the way in. Look who was right." Jerome told them. "Now, what's with that thing on the wall?" He asked, curiously.

"We're not sure." Fabian told him.

"Well, can't be hard to find out, can it?" Jerome smiled.

"_On the contrary. You have until Ra has crossed the skies four times, Chosen One._" Senkhara told her.

Nina said "We have four days to finish."

Everyone stared at her in shock.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Okay, so, first, thank you to my lovely reviewer, JeomeC7. Second, I'm probably going to be updating House Of More One Shots again soon... Please let me know what you think. For now, bye bye! BlackCat46. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

(I own only plot)

* * *

Episode Thirteen

* * *

"So, if I was a star, where would I hide?" Nina muttered to herself.

"Well, I'd probably be wherever the press couldn't see me, but it's up to you." Amber told her, distracted by her magazine. "And why didn't you tell me you planned to become a star?"

"Not that kind of star, Amber." Nina replied. "What reflects light?"

"Shiny things..." Amber told her.

"Yeah... But what kind of shiny things?" Nina questioned, thinking aloud without grasping that she was doing it.

"Mirrors?" Amber suggested. "They're shiny and reflect light."

"Yeah... That's genius, Amber!" Nina exclaimed happily.

(Time Lapse: Next evening.)

"So, Amber came up with a genius idea. We need something shiny that reflects light and she suggested a mirror." Nina smiled, showing them her mirror.

"You only have one mirror, Nina." Jerome pointed out.

"I know. That's why I'll do this." She smiled, dropping the mirror and stamping on it.

"Nina, no!" Alfie cried as the mirror shattered. "Oh, Nina, seven years bad luck!"

Nina rolled her eyes. "Alfie, I'm already cursed anyway. Seven years bad luck means nothing to me."

They each set up a shard of mirror, but the light didn't move. Patricia groaned. "Great. Genius plan: Use A Mirror failed. What now?"

"I don't know. We find something else shiny. What could it be?" Nina shrugged, confused.

Fabian was looking at the cogs on the wall that looked like the sun and moon. "Hey, guys?" He called.

Amber said "Helloooo, some of us are _girls,_ Fabian."

He shrugged. "Not the key issue, Amber." He told her.

Patricia was the first one over there. "What is it?" She asked.

The other Sibunas gathered around. "Fabian?" Nina asked, quietly.

"It's moved. It's closer together now."

"We're wasting time. We need the reflectors now more than ever."

* * *

Episode Fourteen

* * *

(Amber and Nina's room.)

"I don't understand. Mirrors are reflectors." Amber said, confused.

"I know that and you know that, but apparently, that weird light doesn't know that." Nina told her.

Amber sighed. "Well, I'm fresh out of ideas. Has there been any note of what's happened with Trudy yet?"

Nina shrugged. Her shoulders were aching. Since being in the tunnels, she'd been shrugging a lot. "I guess not. Fabian would have mentioned it. Since the whole Rufus thingy with the barn, he's been totally obsessed with how she's doing."

"He's the geek, he should be helping us out."

"I know. But I can understand him being preoccupied and we're smart enough to do this alone, aren't we?" Nina grinned.

(Meanwhile, with Fabian)

"Seriously, come on. Miss Trudy Rehman, she's one of your patients. My godfather's with her." Fabian was frustrated with the receptionist at the hospital.

"Yeah, I know who she is. But she's only allowed one visitor and her boyfriend hasn't left her side for ages." The receptionist told him, coolly, though you could see that she was losing her temper.

"First off, he's my family and if they're as close as that, then she's family too. I have to talk to her. This is more important than you can understand."

"Sorry, son. You're going to have to go home." The receptionist told him.

Fabian was feeling able to kill when Jasper walked up. "Hey. Just going to make a phone call. Oh. Fabian, you're here."

"Jasper. How's Trudy?" Fabian asked, worried for her.

"Ah, she's great. Trying to get out of here, now. She's been trying to charm her doctor into discharging her. You'll be a welcome sight. Go straight to her, keep her company." Jasper told him.

The receptionist said "You can't send him up there. Miss Rehman is only allowed you in there."

"Ah, he's like her son. Let him go see her. She'll be pleased to know that she's got someone bothered about her. She's a people person." Jasper smiled at her.

The receptionist sighed. "Fine. But as soon as you go back, the boy must leave."

"Okay, I'll bet he can do that. Can't you, Fabian?" Jasper smiled at his godson.

"Yeah. Thanks. I owe you one." He muttered to his godfather.

"Just keep her safe. Got it?" Jasper whispered.

He nodded, then rushed to Trudy. He knocked on her door, trying to be polite. "Yeah?" The strong accent and gentle tone of the former housekeeper asked.

"It's Fabian. May I come in?"

"Yeah, come on." She sounded pleased to hear him. He walked in and she squeaked. "Hi!"

He smiled at her enthusiasm. "Hi. You look... Healthy. Happy. When will you be out?"

She smiled. "Yeah, about three days. How're you holding up? No more nasty idiots trying to kidnap you?"

"Not as of yet. I've heard that you're being a bit on the mischievous side. Trying to charm the doctor?"

"Yeah, well, it's boring in hospital. And anyway, the nurse keeps his eyes on me. Literally." She shuddered at the memory.

"Oh, I see. You seem healthy enough." Fabian told her.

"I am. Jasper just keeps saying that he'd do the same thing the doctor keeps doing and make me stay put. I'd prefer to be in his care rather than these busybodies."

Fabian smiled slightly. "Look, Trudy, when Jasper stabbed you, how come it didn't kill you?"

She laughed. "Like he's stupid. He knew what he was doing. So sweet of him. Look, love, don't you fuss over him or me. We're old enough to look after ourselves. You need to go look after you and your friends. Go on."

"Did Rufus hurt you?"

"No. Now, run and don't let Rufus get you."

(Time lapse: The tunnels)

"Okay, so, what have you worked out?" Fabian asked of Nina.

"Well, we found the mirror in the dollhouse has a falcon on it. And that leaves five other things to find. Do we have five things with falcons on?" Nina smiled at him, then remembered where he'd been. "Oh, yeah, how's Trudy?"

"Pretty good. Bored. Trying to get her doctor to discharge her." Fabian told Nina, grinning.

Amber said "Okay... And what's Jasper thinking of this?"

"He told the staff there, or she told the staff, one of them, that they're dating." Fabian answered.

Amber squealed. "OMG, they're dating! I knew it!"

Nina chuckled. "I have to room with this. They aren't dating, they said it so that Trudy wouldn't be alone."

"Still! That's cute and you know it is!" She insisted.

"Uh, guys, have you forgotten that if we don't find those reflector thingies, we're all dead?" Alfie asked, desperately.

"No. Amber has. Okay, has anyone else seen any clues as to which reflector is which?" Patricia said, curiously.

"Yeah, the dollhouse pointed us to this." Amber smiled.

"Then that's what we need here." Jerome said.

Nina nodded. "Yeah... We do. What are we waiting for, let's test this falcon!" She grinned and placed it under the beam. The light flashed past her to the next stand.

They cheered and high-fived. "Okay, the search for the falcons is on!" She smiled.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Okay, so, first, thank you to my lovely reviewers and followers. Second, I'm probably going to be updating House Of More One Shots again soon... Please let me know what you think. For now, bye bye! BlackCat46. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

(I own only plot)

* * *

Episode Sixteen

* * *

The falcons search was not going well. They were already behind. They had the music box mirror. That was it. They were going to suffer for it if they failed. A very worried Nina was gnawing her thumbail again. "Nina, quit biting your nails, it's gross." Amber told her, manicuring her own nails.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I can't help worrying about the reflectors. We have to find them. It's so scary, though."

"I know. Maybe we could ask Senkhara, she might know where one or two are!"

"No, we can't. She won't do that. But I know who we _can_ ask!" Nina grinned, thinking it through with her usual maniacal excitement lighting up her eyes.

"Who?" Amber asked.

* * *

"You want anything with a falcon symbol?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow, holding Trudy's hand while she slept. Amber and Nina had sneaked up, dressed as nurses and wearing masks to hide their faces.

"Yeah. We can't go into detail, but..."

Amber cut Nina off. "Are you holding her hand while she sleeps?" She asked, her tone excited.

Both Jasper and Nina gave her a weird look. "What?" They asked.

Amber shrugged. "You're holding her hand. Are you dating?"

"If you call eating hospital food and watching reruns of last week's Coronation Street and replaying Frankenweenie in a quiet hospital room dating, then I guess so, but when she cries, it's not much fun." He told her.

Amber smiled happily. Trudy opened her eyes. "Hi, Jasper. Amber, Nina. Wait, Amber and Nina? How on earth did you two persuade the receptionist and the doctor to let you in?"

"That's actually a great question, how _did_ you do it?" Jasper asked, curiously.

"Dressed up as nurses. We didn't want to disturb you, Trudy." Nina smiled sweetly.

Jasper chuckled and Amber noticed their fingers clench around each other and grinned. "What are you smiling at, lovely?" Trudy asked, starting to sit up. Jasper noticed the slightest shift and helped her up, making sure that she didn't hurt herself, propping her pillows. "Thanks, my love."

Amber had to smile. Nina sighed. "She's under the impression that you two are dating."

Trudy giggled, her cheeks turning a pinkish colour. "Well, do you count endless Frankenweenie and Coronation Street and yucky hospital food as a date?"

Amber said "Not normally, but since it's a hospital and you're not going anywhere..."

They shared a look and Nina whispered "Look, don't fuss over them. If they want to date, they have the choice to. Now, quit questioning them."

Amber watched them happily.

* * *

Episode Seventeen.

* * *

"So, Jasper says that we need to look for a symbol that the falcon god would use on things falcons like." Nina told their fellow Sibunas. She'd visited her gran after she'd seen Trudy and had already recounted that visit.

"So, we have to find out what objects a falcon would have?" Fabian asked.

"I guess so." Nina shrugged with her usual confused half-smile.

"And in other news..." Amber trilled. "Jasper and Trudy are in love!"

They all looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" Alfie, Patricia, Jerome and Fabian asked, with a range of emotions from each.

"Yeah! They were holding hands, then Jasper helped her sit up and they looked more than friendly!" She fangirled happily.

"Ignore her." Patricia whispered.

That night, tucked in her bed, dreaming away, Nina smiled. Suddenly, Senkhara appeared and snarled "You have your life at stake, Chosen One and yet, you insist upon visiting the sick house?!"

"I wanted to see my gran. And Jasper was helping me." She said.

"Then you will all suffer!" Senkhara hissed furiously.

"Don't hurt them!" Nina yelled loudly.

"It will start at sundown tomorrow, beginning with the old one. Then who will it be? The pretty girl? Or the clown? Or the _angry_ girl? Or the cunning one? Or your precious former housekeeper? Or her adored boyfriend? Or your _precious boy_?"

"If you hurt them, any of them...!"

"You have until sundown!" The evil shadow of a spirit snarled before leaving Nina freezing cold and sweating in her bed.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Okay, so, thank you to my lovely reviewers and followers. And sorry for taking so long to update. I hope this was adequate. Please let me know what you think. For now, bye bye! BlackCat46. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

(I own only plot)

* * *

Episode Eighteen

* * *

"Sundown? We have until sundown?" Amber asked, looking annoyed.

"I know. It's a bit of an impossible task. But we've overcome worse, haven't we? I mean, come on, we've beat Rufus, haven't we? And we defeated Victor and his crazy society." Nina tried to put her usual positive spin on it.

The other members of Sibuna gave her a look. "That's as maybe, but we didn't do it by sundown, Nina." Jerome told her, sounding concerned but gentle, which they had no idea he was even capable of.

Amber looked at the dark blonde boy curiously, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. "So, Jerome, you and Mara? How's the love life going?"

The others rolled their eyes as Jerome shrugged. "Pretty good, yeah. We're going to see if we can visit Trudy later. Is she allowed visitors yet?"

"No, still. I think they're keeping her secure on Jasper's orders." Patricia replied, going off what Nina had said.

"Ah, well. We can try. Anyway, how do we get this task done before sundown tonight?" Jerome asked, curiously.

"With difficulty." Amber told him.

Jerome nodded, but he looked preoccupied. "What's wrong, Jerome?" Nina asked, looking at their friend and fellow Sibuna with concern. He never spaced out.

"Nothing. I just remembered something I have to do." Jerome told them and hastily walked away.

"That was weird, even for Jerome." Fabian, who had been very quiet, spoke up, watching Jerome's retreating form.

"I know. I wonder what's up with him." Nina murmured, mostly to herself.

"Don't know. Come on, or we'll be late for Ms. Valentine." Alfie slung his bag over his shoulder as he spoke, looking very keen to get to the history lesson. Or more accurately, the teacher who gave them history lessons.

(Twenty minutes into class)

"So, that is how Henry Tudor the Seventh won the War of the Roses. Any questions?" Ms. Valentine asked.

Nina raised her hand, then asked "How old was he when he died?"

Suddenly, in Ms. Valentine's place was Senkhara. "You are failing, Chosen One! Time is trickling away and you're wasting your time in lessons! Go, now!"

Nina woke with a scream.

* * *

Episode Nineteen

* * *

"Here you go." Jerome smiled as he fed his blindfolded girlfriend a biscuit.

"Mm... What is this?" Mara smiled, hating the blindfold.

"Guess. That's how you play this game." Jerome told her, laughing.

Mara giggled. "Um, shortbread?"

"Close. One more." He laughed at her.

"Uh, sugar biscuit?"

"Yes! Well done, Mara!" He cheered, praising his girlfriend's guessing skills.

"Okay, that was cool. Can I take my blindfold off, now?" Mara asked.

"Yeah, go on." Jerome laughed. They joked about for a bit, then Jerome looked at her. "Mara?"

"Mm?" She asked, looking unbelievably happy.

He said "I love you, Mara. And I always will. I never want to lose you. Will you-"

"Mr Clarke, Miss Jaffray, your friend is awake and she wants to see you." A nurse told them.

"Come on, Jerome." Mara told him, helping him up to go see Trudy.

"Okay."

"What were you going to ask me?" She asked, smiling at him.

Jerome looked at her, seeing the ebony shade of her hair, the sparkle of happiness in her eyes, the way her lips turned up at the corners and he couldn't. "Never mind. Trudy will want to see us."

They walked in, but there was a light of curiosity hanging around Mara. What did Jerome want?

* * *

Two hours later, the couple had returned and the house was oddly quiet. Everyone was with Nina. There was comforting speech and soothing sounds and quiet, almost inaudible questions. "Well, Jerome, what was it that you were asking me?" Mara asked, curiously.

Jerome shifted uncomfortably. "Nothing special, Mara. Should we ask Vera what she's making us for supper?"

"Yeah, alright." Mara told him, agreeing, but the disappointment showed. She really wanted to know.

"Hey, Vera!" Jerome yelled, chasing after the startled housekeeper.

"What is it, Jerome?" Vera asked, recovering from the surprise.

"What are we having for supper?" Jerome asked her, grinning at her shock.

Meanwhile, Nina said "Just... How do we do it? We only have the one reflector!"

Amber sighed. "What do we normally do when we can't find something?"

"We..." Nina trailed off again, sadly.

"Ask Sarah!" Amber exclaimed, only to have Patricia clap her hand over her mouth.

"Sarah's dead, Amber, she's not coming back."

"That's what you think." The voice of an elderly woman caused the whole group to jump.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Okay, so, thank you to my lovely reviewers and followers. And sorry for taking so long to update. I hope this was adequate. Please let me know what you think. For now, bye bye! BlackCat46. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

(I own only plot)

* * *

Episode Twenty

* * *

"Sarah!" Nina gasped in shock, seeing the glowing figure of the old woman.

"Do you really think I'll leave you alone when you need me, Nina?" Sarah asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"No." Nina shook her head earnestly.

The old woman smiled. "Good. One is in the sky, one is for time. One is a green eye, one is blue. One is for medicine and one is with you. Find them quickly."

She vanished with a smile. Amber groaned. "Good old cryptic Sarah. What does she mean by that?"

Patricia joined in the complaining. "If one's in the sky, how are we supposed to get that?"

Fabian asked "One is a green eye, one is blue... What does that mean?"

Alfie said "If one is for time, could it be a clock or something?"

Nina said "The mirror's the one with us. I don't get the rest, but we have to find them quickly. Something bad will happen if not."

"Well, duh." Amber muttered.

* * *

Down in Alfie's room, the dark haired boy sat heavily on his bed, puzzling over the newest riddle. Why Sarah couldn't make things easy was beyond Alfie. Suddenly, his roommate and best friend's voice alerted him. "Alfie?"

"What is it, man?" Alfie asked, curiously.

Jerome sighed. "If you were going to ask Amber something huge, how would you do it?"

Alfie perked up. This seemed a lot easier to answer than Sarah's version of an answer, which had only led them to more questions. "Well, since it's Amber, I'd have to go all out. She'd expect a date at some fancy restaurant and maybe a movie, then a stroll by a river to watch the sunset, then ask her whatever it is. Why?"

"I'm planning something for Mara, but I needed to know how to do it right. If it satisfies Millington, it'll impress Mara." Jerome replied, noting everything his best friend had said. "Any news in Sibunaland?"

"Yeah. We got a new riddle today. This time it's like one is in the sky, one is for time, one's a green eye, one is blue. One's for medicine and one's with us. These riddles are always so cryptic."

"I'll say. How are you meant to get something from the sky?" Jerome asked, looking confused.

"That was what Patricia asked." Alfie said. "So, you and Mara saw Trudy? How is she?"

"Ah, loads better. She's trying to get them to discharge her and Jasper's been threatening to tape her mouth up if she asks to be let out one more time." Jerome chuckled at the thought.

"What did she say to that?" Alfie asked, suddenly more intrigued.

Jerome laughed and said "She just laughed at him and said that he'd never do that, he thinks she's too pretty."

The two collapsed. A massive question hit Alfie. "What do you plan to ask Mara?"

Jerome winked. "You'll find out." The blond left before his friend could interrogate him further.

Up in Amber and Nina's room, the two girls were sat with Fabian. "What are we meant to do, Fabian? Sarah said that one's in the sky." Nina questioned for the millionth time.

"I don't know. It might mean a picture or something that depicts the sky. It might mean someone has it who has a connection to something to do with the sky, like a pilot or a rocket engineer."

"We don't have any of those." Amber pointed out.

"My dad is a pilot." Fabian told her. "He flies private jets."

"What?" Nina asked, hope sparking in her face.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?" Fabian asked.

"No, you didn't." Nina grinned.

Amber smiled. "You know what this means, right?"

"Yeah. It's time to see my dad." Fabian smiled.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Okay, so, thank you to my lovely reviewers and followers. I hope this was adequate. Please let me know what you think. For now, bye bye! BlackCat46. :)**


End file.
